classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Jay is 16 years old and the first of the teens to be located. He is the leader of the small group of 7. He is often calm and collected with himself and his emotions. History He is of Greek heritage on his mother's side, and thus grew up with the stories of classical mythology. Bio He he has an instinct for leadership but was initially unsure about his leadership role, as the others displayed obvious physical skills to signify and cement their places in the group, whereas Jay's were more subtle. If the other teenagers are confused about a certain mythological concept, he usually explains it to them. Jay takes his role as a hero extremely seriously, usually being the one who's always worrying about potential threats even when everything seems fine. His sense of responsibility and focused work ethic tends to be the foundation of the group. Sailing seems to be his favourite hobby. Powers Jay's power is the instinct of thinking and being a leader. Weapons He prefers a xiphos with a retractable blade. Physical Appearance * Jay's Outfits Jay is a rather tall young man with hazel brown eyes and light sandy brown hair with darker strands. Jay's casual attire consists of a yellow and purple striped shirt and loose jeans. He usually dons either a serious, determined, or good-natured expression. Plot Season One Jay is the first of the teens to be located. His parents are under the impression that, far from helping to save the world, he has been shortlisted for a space mission and is at a specialized astronaut training school. Season Two Relations Theresa He has very strong feelings for Theresa. In the first episode that she appears, he asks if she can read minds, which implies that he doesn't want her to know he likes her. In the Season 2 finale, Theresa loses control of her powers and in an effort to save her friends from her out of control abilities, appears to die. Jay runs over to her and in grief he sheds a tear that drips onto her upturned palm and he kisses her. This seems to trigger something within her and her eyes open, glowing, showing she's alive. She then asks if they could try it again and he and Theresa share a passionate kiss. Trivia * Meghan Black (Atlanta) and Kirby Morrow (Jay) worked together as Rogue and Scott Summers on X-Men Evolution * When Jay was taken to be one of the 7 heroes, Hermes told Jay's parents he was studying to be an astronaut. This is a reference to Jason and the Agronauts. * Like the other Olympians, Jay's name is based on his ancestor's name, Jason, but in a modern way. Jay is derived from the first syllable of 'Ja'son's name. * It is unknown whether Jay is his full name, if it is short for Jason, or if it is short for something else. * He is one of 4 of the heroes to be aged magically in battle during Episode 31, "Time Enough for Everything". He is followed by Odie and Archie and in a later episode Neil. * Kirby Morrow (Jay) and Kelly Sheridan (Theresa) also played each other's love interests in Barbie and the Nutcracker, as well as in the English dub of the anime series InuYasha. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Character‏‎ Category:Mortals Category:Titans Category:Heroes